1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to the formation of integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to patterning low-k dielectrics used in metallization layers by means of sophisticated lithography and anisotropic etch techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, minimum feature sizes, such as the channel length of field effect transistors, have reached the deep sub-micron range, thereby steadily increasing performance of these circuits in terms of speed and/or power consumption. As the size of the individual circuit elements is significantly reduced, thereby improving, for example, the switching speed of the transistor elements, the available floor space for interconnect lines electrically connecting the individual circuit elements is also decreased. Consequently, the dimensions of these interconnect lines have to be reduced to compensate for a reduced amount of available floor space and for an increased number of circuit elements provided per chip.
In integrated circuits having minimum dimensions of approximately 0.35 μm and less, a limiting factor of device performance is the signal propagation delay caused by the switching speed of the transistor elements. As the channel length of these transistor elements has now reached 0.09 μm and less, it turns out, however, that the signal propagation delay is no longer limited by the field effect transistors, but is limited, owing to the increased circuit density, by the close proximity of the interconnect lines, since the line-to-line capacitance is increased in combination with a reduced conductivity of the lines due to their reduced cross-sectional area. The parasitic RC time constants therefore require the introduction of new types of material for forming the metallization layer.
Traditionally, metallization layers are formed by a dielectric layer stack including, for example, silicon dioxide and/or silicon nitride, with aluminum as the typical metal. Since aluminum exhibits significant electromigration at higher current densities than may be necessary in integrated circuits having extremely scaled feature sizes, aluminum is being replaced by copper or copper alloys, which have a significantly lower electrical resistance and a higher resistivity against electromigration. For devices having feature sizes of 0.09 μm and less, it turns out that simply replacing aluminum with copper does not provide the required decrease of the parasitic RC time constants, and therefore the well-established and well-known dielectric materials silicon dioxide (k≅4.2) and silicon nitride (k>5) are increasingly replaced by so-called low-k dielectric materials. However, the transition from the well-known and well-established aluminum/silicon dioxide metallization layer to a low-k dielectric/copper metallization layer is associated with a plurality of issues to be dealt with.
For example, copper may not be deposited in relatively high amounts in an efficient manner by well-established deposition methods, such as chemical and physical vapor deposition. Moreover, copper may not be efficiently patterned by well-established anisotropic etch processes. Therefore, the so-called damascene or inlaid technique is frequently employed in forming metallization layers including copper lines. Typically, in the damascene technique, the dielectric layer is deposited and then patterned with trenches and vias that are subsequently filled with copper by plating methods, such as electroplating or electroless plating. Although the damascene technique is presently a well-established technique for forming copper metallization layers in standard dielectric materials, such as silicon dioxide, the employment of low-k dielectrics, however, requires the development of new dielectric diffusion barrier layers to avoid copper contamination of adjacent material layers, as copper readily diffuses in a plurality of dielectrics. Although silicon nitride is known as an effective copper diffusion barrier, silicon nitride may not be considered as an option in low-k dielectric layer stacks owing to its high permittivity. Therefore, presently, silicon carbide is deemed as a viable candidate for a copper diffusion barrier. It turns out, however, that copper's resistance against electromigration strongly depends on the interface between the copper and the adjacent diffusion barrier layer. Therefore, in sophisticated integrated circuits featuring high current densities, it is generally preferable to use up to 20% nitrogen in the silicon carbide layer, thereby remarkably improving the electromigration behavior of copper compared to pure silicon carbide.
A further problem in forming low-k copper metallization layers has been under-estimated in the past and is now considered a major challenge in the integration of low-k dielectrics. During the patterning of the low-k dielectric material, advanced photolithography is required to image the structure, including vias and/or trenches, into the photoresist that is sensitive in the deep UV range. In developing the photoresist, certain portions of the resist, which have been exposed, may however not be completely removed as required and thus the structure may then not be correctly transferred into the underlying low-k dielectric material during the subsequent etch process. The effect of insufficiently exposing and developing the photoresist is also referred to as resist poisoning. It is believed that a significant change of the resist sensitivity may be caused by an interaction of nitrogen and nitrogen radicals with the resist layer, thereby locally modifying the resist structure after resist development. The problem is becoming even more important as the wavelength of the lithography used is reduced as a consequence of more sophisticated process requirements. For instance, currently the patterning of critical features sizes of cutting edge devices may be performed on the basis of a 193 nm light source, requiring appropriately designed photoresists that are highly sensitive in this wavelength range. It turns out, however, that with increased sensitivity at shorter wavelengths, the available photoresists also exhibit an increased sensitivity for resist poisoning mechanisms. Since the introduction of the 90 nm technology may also require a correspondingly advanced lithography in the formation of a metallization layer contacting the circuit elements, increased problems may occur during the patterning of the low-k dielectric as nitrogen and/or compounds may readily be present within the low-k material and other layers in the layer stack, which then may interact with the resist exhibiting the increased sensitivity to resist poisoning.
Furthermore, the reduction of sizes of the trenches and vias to be etched into the low-k dielectric may increase the burden of the resist mask in terms of etch selectivity as for high precision photolithography, possibly requiring an exposure wavelength of 193 nm, moderately thin resist layers are necessary, thereby reducing the “fidelity” of the etch process due to excessive “erosion,” for instance, corner rounding, of the resist mask. With increasing aspect ratio of vias and trenches, the reduced etch fidelity may increasingly cause inter-connect failure or reduced interconnect reliability.
In view of the situation described above, there is a need for an improved technique enabling the patterning of a low-k dielectric layer for highly scaled semiconductor devices while avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the problems identified above.